Lover's lullabies
by Animeloverfangirl1123
Summary: This is an collection of story's about Peeta X Cato/ Peetato inspired by different songs. Song Fic Rating from K to M Hope you enjoy!
1. Give me love by Ed Sheeren

**'Give Me Love' by Ed Sheern is the song this story was inspired by.**

* * *

I fell in love with a boy.

Not just any boy.

Peeta Mellark, my little baker.

Before him my life was all about sex and one night stands, I was welcomed every morning in a cold, damp bed feeling nothing. In the beginning I thought going to clubs finding girls was fun but now it's more of a habit. I also hate it when the girls don't leave in the morning and beg to stay.

My friends also tell me to stop the one night stands and start to settle down and find a nice girl, start a real life. I think they're saying this just because all of they are in long term relationships of there own. Glimmer and Marvel have the longest running relationship being married and been together for five years. They also have children too and Clove haves been dating this guy called Chris for about a year and a half now.

Even Finnick,a guy who was in same position as me a while back ;even worse. Found 'the one ' a girl Annie who has social anxiety and who I only met once or twice. People were pretty shocked to say the least about the whole thing but I never seen him so happy, I'm a bit jealous of him.

When I met Peeta it was in Glimmer and Marvels house.

"Hey so why am I here ?".

"Dude you promise you would help with the repainting in the nursery, everyone else is here." True enough they were, even Annie surprisingly. They were already in deep conversion about something and when they notice me they all stopped to stare.

I give them a tired look, "What ?"

"I'll put on some coffee". Finnck stated. Annie followed with a tight grip on him. Everyone started to laugh, all asking how many girls I banged and if any stayed the night.

"Only one tonight and she didn't thank God" I say sinking into my chair.

"Oh, yeah someone should get Peeta to see if he wants any coffee" Clove says.

"Who?" I never heard of Peeta before or at least I can't remember if I did.

"Peeta, he's Glimmer cousin. He's super cute"

She gusted, Chris elbowed her gently raising a eyebrow.

"Not like you baby, more like a little brother kinda cute " She kisses his cheek and gives him a quick squeeze, I look at them envious.

"Anyway where is he?" I ask.

"Nursery" Annie squeaks, I give her a grateful smile. She is really nice but I wish spoke out more. I make my way to the nursery when this Peeta guy is suppose to be, as I walk closer to it I start to hear music. I recognise the song, 'Something good could work' by Two Door Cinema Club, I love that song. The door is wide open and I look in to find a boy about eighteen/nineteen dancing and singing along with the music and doing a damn good job of it. The floor was covered in paint tins and papers, but I couldn't take my eyes off the man in front of me but I can only see the back of him, not that I'm complaining. Suddenly he turns, screams and falls. I rush to catch him but I only get his arm and his ass hits the floor with a loud bang.

"You okay, mate?" Now that I get a proper look at his face I realise Clove was right, he was cute but not in a little brother way. He had golden blonde hair, a define jaw and big beautiful blue eyes. Okay this is weird, I've never described anyone like that before let alone a guy. We stare at each other for what feels like forever before he shakes his head.

"I'm so sorry, I must look like an idiot. I'm really sorry but you're kinda like my savour or knight in shining armour, Wait! No that can off wrong! Um I'm going to shut up now.". He blushes furiously, which makes him even more cute. His voice is so smooth I could listen to him babble all day and I hate babble.

" No problem my pleasure. Well . . . Um Finnick was wondering if you wanted some coffee"

" Yea, sure. I 'll come now." he gathers the paper from the floor. When he gets up he still has that adorable blush dusting his kinda chubby cheeks. I ask if he's okay, he nodded again opening his mouth,

" I'm Peeta"

I look at him weird but he gives me such a wide smile that I nod.

" And I'm Cato. Here let me help you" I extend my hands so he can pass me some papers. While we make our way to the kitchen/dining room, I said he was a great dancer just to see his reaction and I wasn't disappointed at all his face turned bright pink.

"Shut up" he shoved me playfully pouting at me, so worth it. I can't help but laugh and so does he.

" I like your laugh" he says out of the blue. I'm shocked, no one has ever complimented me like that. It was so pure, people usually just say how hot or sexy I am. It feels different but good different. I look at him, what are you doing to me Peeta.

Before I knew it we were surrounded by everyone in the kitchen, it seemed like everyone has meet Peeta before me because he is welcomes with hi's and hugs even Annie greeted him. I feel myself fill with an unknown feeling I don't know how to describe it but I feel like the odd one out and I want to be included.

" Here you go Peeta, some tea with milk no sugar, right?" Finnick questions.

" Right, Thank you Finnick"

" I thought you were making coffee? " I questioned. I'm not a tea drinker this is America we don't drink tea, coffee is more our style or mine at least.

" I did but Peeta doesn't like coffee so I made him tea instead."

Peeta sips on his tea quietly looking over his pages, I always thought drinking tea was for women and little girls but it sort of suited him. Clove started a conversion about tea and coffee drinkers about how that tells you so much about a person.

We discuss this until we hear the front door open revelling a pregnant Glimmer with her three year old son Bradley, he looks miserable until he sees Peeta.

" Peeta! " he shouted running into his arms.

"Hey, how's my man?". Peeta says while lifting him up, I smile at the sight thinking that Peeta would make a wonderful father. He would make a wonderful anything.

"Are you going to help us paint your new baby brother or sister's room today?". Peeta asks setting him down. Bradley agrees and says he was a bit scared of having a little brother or sister.

"You'll be fine, everyone feels like that" Finnick says.

"True, when Rye was born I was so terrified that I would be a bad big brother to him but all you have to do is help and protect them also it helps when you are more of a best friend than a brother. It's like how your mum and dad fell in love they became best friends then fell in love. Friendship is a key factor in love, if it's not there then there's nothing, remember that. "

Peeta's words really got to me because they were so true. I never really thought about it before love is nothing without friendship maybe that's way I never really connected with anyone I wasn't looking for a friend, I was looking for a quick fuck. It would be nice to fall in love with a friend but I don't really have any other ones that I'm interested in or maybe there is . . .

"So is that like you and Katniss?" Bradley asks. Who's Katniss? She sounds like bitch. I look at Peeta and it turns out he was sneaking a glance at me, his expression terribly sad. He open his mouth to speak but Finnick's voice comes first.

"Come on Bradley, why don't you help your mum out and bring her a cup of tea."

Brady looks disappointed but he nods anyway, then Peeta says he going to the bathroom. When he left I asked who Katniss was.

"This girl he's been dating for . . . What a few mouths?" Marvel asks.

"I think so. Anyway he doesn't like her that much every time her name is even mentioned he goes as pale as a sheet and changes the subject. She treats him like shit supposedly, like cheats on him non-stop with some childhood friend of hers." I nearly break the mug I was holding because I'm so mad. How dare she, the bitch. I want to kill her, Peeta deserves more than that.

"Why is he with her?" I ask.

"I don't know, like that quote from 'The perks of being a wallflower'. We except the love we think we deserve." Chris explains " but it's sad though he really does deserve better."

The room went silence and I couldn't help but feel bad for him. I'm also filled with anger because he doesn't see how amazing he is.

Glimmer started to shout, "Will you guys just start to paint this God damn nursery and LEAVE!".

Peeta was dragged into the room by Bradley, who was gathering us to head to the nursery. We all pick up a brush and started, Clove and Marvel had a massive argument about the music. Finally Peeta said to put on the radio thankfully, when it's turned on we all start to sing Rude by Magic together soon after Glimmer came inside and Marvel offers a hand asking for a dance.

"AAAwwww !" everyone chants. Peeta nudges me playfully.

"Come'on that's cute ".

"I don't find public displays of affection. . . nice to look at" I state.

"But nice to be in. " he says wistfully with a sad sort of smile.

We finish up about a few hours later but before I left I exchanged numbers with Peeta and when I look back on that day I always remember how nervous I was.

* * *

The only time I was ever close to calling Peeta was when I was drunk but I thought of calling all the time. After I met Peeta all I did at clubs was make out with girls and eventual leave them to get drunk. I couldn't get him out of my head at first I was a bit freaked out because he was a guy but slowly I didn't mind. I like him he is the only person I have ever liked on a more than just a shag level and he is the most beautiful person I have ever met, physically and personality wise.

Every time I begin to make out with a girl, she begins to turn into Peeta. I image her fake tan kissed skin being his beautifully pale skin. Her lips plastered in lip stick being his perfectly sharpened natural ones, his hands wandering into my hair but then I need to breathe and it ends. The smoke is lifted and the mesmerising boy I was kissing turned in a bleach blonde bimbo. I'm trying to convince myself that I haven't done the unthinkable and he has a girlfriend, a shit one but one none the less. However that isn't my unthinkable mine is to fall in love.

* * *

The day Peeta and I became really close was the day he broke up with Katniss. We hung out before hand but this was the day we really connected. We meet at Starbucks and the day started out good we talked about anything and everything as usual but then that's when we seen her. Katness with some tall brunette guy, when Peeta saw them he shielded his face so she didn't see him.

"What are you doing?"

"Hiding from my sorta girlfriend" he said as if it was obvious.

"Why it's not like you're the one being a slut. Wait, if you don't like her and she treats you like shit. Why are you still with her?"

He looks at me like he didn't know himself.

"She was the only person who really noticed me. I'm basically invisible, no one ever really sees me, you know and she did." He tells me.

"I see you".

Peeta uncovered his face so his eyes meet mine, his big blue eyes were sparkling. I reach for his hand which was laying alone on the table, my hand is greeted with a warm sensation. I give it a reassuring squeeze suddenly he stands up nearly knocking his chair over. It was a very funny sight to see, he had his cheeks puffed and his chest pushed out. I followed him in case he needed some back up, Peeta takes a deep breathe and pokes Katniss on the shoulder. She turns her head and screams.

"Peeta! What are you doing here?"

"Hanging out with Cato while you cheat on me again."

She opens her mouth but he doesn't let her speak.

"No, you know what! I'm breaking up with you, you never treated me like I deserved. I know I'm not perfect but I like to be treated like I have feelings. You should have just told me."

He grabs my hand again, tugging me to leave.

"Come on Cato. Let's go."

"No. Wait" I walk up to her, " Peeta deserves an apology because you have no idea how lucky you are to even be able to call him you're ex-boyfriend" I could literally smell the fear off her.

"I'm sorry Peeta, I love Gale but I should have broken it off between us. I just didn't know how. I'm so sorry."

I was about to shout at her that was a creap apology however Peeta accepted it anyway. I couldn't rap it around my head, I ask him why he accepted it.

"I don't need her to say sorry, I just wanted it over. There is someone else that I kinda like already so I feel better now." I looked side-ways at him and I could see a small smile on his face. As long as he is happy, I guess.

"Well who is it? Maybe I can help"

I really didn't want to but he just broke up with someone so I can't just jump in there. He may not even be gay or like me.

"I don't think so. Can you keep a secret" I nod. " I'm actually gay" yes! " and the guy I like is really too good for me and I heard a lot of bad stuff about him but I don't believe them. Is that just wishful thinking?" He paused for a while. "Would you go out with me?".

My heart just stopped and so did my feet. He walks a few steps in front of me and stops, do I tell him how I feel? About how he makes me feel like I'm worth more than just sex. Do I tell him that he is the most beautiful person I ever meet or that I may be in love with him.

I don't know I mean he would make me the happiest person alive and I would do anything for him but he just broke up with someone and he deserves someone much better than me. However I can't hold myself back any more, I crave his touch, I need his smile and I live for his love.

"Peeta, I " I step forward to fill the space between us. I can now feel his hot breathe on me, he looks up at me biting his pump bottom lip which makes me even more tempted to confess.

"Yes Cato?"

"God " I let out a breathy laugh. "Peeta I . . ."

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!

Oh dear God, who is it? I rip my phone out of my pocket. It's one of the girls from the club.

"I'm so sorry, its just some girl" Wait, shit. "Oh yeah, course. It's okay. I better go anyway. Bye." Then he runs away, I shout after him but this girl won't stop calling me. I pick it and growl into it.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Hey, my big Cato cat. I'm feeling horny and was wondering if you could help me." She says in a fake cute voice.

"Go fuck yourself then, bitch" I hung up harshly. God, why is my past coming to ruin my future. I could be kissing the greatest boy in the world right now but that bitch just had to be the biggest cock block of all time. When I think back on that day I can always remember that feeling when my heart broke for the first time.

* * *

I didn't see Peeta for about two weeks, all I did was turn off my phone and rap myself up with my bed covers, eating left over pizza for breakfast. Clove, Marvel and Finnick all began to worry about me, they actually came for an intervention in my apartment.

"Dude, what is wrong with you. You never go out any more to the club or anywhere." Clove stated.

"What's wrong with you? The last time you were out was with Peeta, last week wasn't it?" Finnick asked.

"Well something must have happened between you two because he came to our house crying." Marvel stated.

Oh my God. I'm horrible, he was crying and it was all my fault. Wait, does that mean the guy he likes was me? No it couldn't be me. It doesn't even matter now because he must hate me. I feel like such an heartless dick.

"Shit! Does he hate me now because I hate me."

They all exchanged weird looks. Then Clove spoke, "I don't think so, why? Did he tell you about the whole G-A-Y thing."

"Umm. . . Yeah." they all nod slowly, " why?"

"His mum isn't really the best women in the world and being gay isn't really praised in their family. So he finds it hard to tell people". Marvel says.

Bitch, how could she be like when she has Peeta as a son.

"Cato, we don't know what happened between you too but we know that Peeta is even worst and I mean dangerously worst. So could you please make up soon." Marvel tells me.

"What do you mean dangerously?"

"Glimmer told me about it, when Peeta was younger he went through some really hard times with his mum, school and stuff. Then it got so bad he started to cut himself." Please no!, " it took him a trip to the hospital to finally stop. Even now he finds it hard from time to time."

"I've got to go"

I jump off the sofa so fast I tripped over my blankets, it hurt pretty bad but all I can think about is getting to Peeta. I get dressed and run straight to the door but then someone grabbed my shoulder. It was Finnick, he pulled me aside.

"Finnick I need to go, now "

I try to move but his grip is really strong.

"I know, I just want to give you some advice. I know it's scary when you fall in love with a person so. . . Different than yourself because you think they will be disgusted by you and your past. I was the same until I found Annie and now you've found him"

"Wait how did you know?"

"We all sorta do but that's besides the point. Just what I'm trying to say is that tell him how you feel because I'm pretty such he feels the same."

"Thanks, Finnick. You're a good friend."

"Yeah I know. Good luck, go get him tiger"

I nod and sprint out the front door, I call Peeta but he isn't answering. Fuck! In the car I had no idea what speed I was going all I knew was I have to get to Peeta as fast as possible. When I arrived at Glimmer and Marvel's house, I just bragged in the door trying to find Glimmer. She was in the living room typing away at her phone.

"Glimmer!"

She started to scream, " Jesus Cato, what the fuck are you doing in my house?"

"I need to see Peeta, where is he?"

She give me a knowing look, "At the park I think. Be careful okay, if you hurt him. I will hurt you!"

"Kay, gotta go. Thanks."

The park isn't too far away from here so I start to run. All I can hear is my heartbeat, I need to run faster, faster, fast-.

Then I see him sitting alone under a massive oak tree, his head down and his knees tucked under his chin. Oh my God, my heart is breaking just looking at him. I slowly walk up to him with every step my nerves become worse. I think he heard me because when I reached him, he started to freak out; Scrambling to his feet. That's when I seen his face, his eyes were ringed red and his cheeks were glistening with tears.

"Oh Peeta". I couldn't help but hug him with all my might. I've done this to him, I made him like this. Hugging him now so tightl, I feel everything, his hair tickling the tip of my chin. His lips on the nap of my neck and his heart beating against mine.

"Peeta, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I swear to you."

He mutters into my skin, "I don't need your pity."

"I'm not pitying you, I actually came here for a more selfish reason."

He pulls his head out of the crook of my neck giving me a questioning look.

"I need you "

Peeta's mouth literally falls to the floor.

"But I-I-I thought . . . "

I interrupt him, "What? That I was going out with that whore on the phone. Hell no, she's just some girl I had a thing with. That's it."

When he hears this he pushes off me. Wiping his eyes, "Cato, I don't want to be just another fuck for you. I want someone who really cares about me, all your doing is playing with emotions." He starts breathing heavily,

" I mean come on! Isn't it a bit obvious that I am in love with you, you jackass!"

We're both speechless, he looks as if it was his first time swearing to his mum. I start to let out a hallow laugh.

"Don't laugh me! Why are you laughing it isn't funny. Do you know how much emotional damage I've been though. It hurts to feel this way because I know you'll never feel the same. I-I"

I shut him up with a kiss, he didn't respond at first but them slowly he began to move. So did I, one hand starts to encircle his waist while the other held him face. I feel a hand playing with my short hair and another around me. Now I have kissed many a person but they have never felt like this before feeled to the brim with love and so much hope. Kissing Peeta was like breathing fresh air, I needed it to live. I lick his lips playfully testing my limits and I'm rewarded with the most adorable yet sexiest moan I have ever heard. We break for air I see him face which was bright red. I let a wide smile fill my face, it feels so foreign because I haven't smiled for about two weeks. I rest my forehead on his.

"God, I love you"

He stares at me wide eyed.

"I do. I love you Peeta Mellark, you have no idea. Now I know I don't deserve you, I'm a man whore. I've never had a proper relationship with anyone but I want to try with you." I know this is going to take awhile to explain so I take his hand and lead him to his previous sitting place. " The two weeks we didn't see or talk to each other was the worse in my life. All I could do was lay around thinking about you and how I hurt you, I never want to do that again. Please Peeta, I need you. Please love me. That's all I need, your love. Please give me love."

The next thing I know is my lips are covered by his. I feel him throw his leg over my lap and straddle my body while also rapping his arms around my neck and pulling me closer to him.

"Now how can I give you something you already have."

Now its my turn to kiss him, pushing our smiles together. Oh Peeta, you make me fall in love with you more and more. I was in pure bliss until Peeta pulls away.

"Promise me one thing." He says.

"Anything."

"Love me. " He smiles so beautifully at me, what makes it even better is that I know that smile is for me and me alone.

"Now how can I give you something you already have."


	2. Trailer of Tee-Shirt by Birdy

**Sorry I'm taking so long but it's taking me awhile to get back into the swing of things, trying to balance school, homework, friends, reading and writing. It's hard work but I'm actually getting a pretty good rythem back. On my wordpad this story is 7 pages long and I'm not even close to the end so with all this hard work I hope you like it.**

**Here's a little taste of it, a trailer per say.**

**'Tee-Shirt' by Birdy is the song this story was inspired by.**

* * *

Cato hadley is a man that I have been in love with him since Highschool

I was in year tweleve (11th grade, junior) with him a year a head of me. I moved from Ireland to New York because my family got a big deal, making a collaboration with some big backery there. It was so strange, it was like an other world because in Ireland we wear uniforms, the whole shirt and tie but here you can wear whatever you want. Also I knew no one in this country, no relatives or nothing.

On my first day I meet a girl Clove who turned out to be Cato's step-sister. The luck of the Irish, I guess. Clove and I became best friends scarily fast, we were the most unlikely pair yet we worked so incredibly well together. She was an athelete and I was an artist however we both loved reading, the same type of music which is very important in a friendship it also helps that we're both mental. I knew Cato because I heard so many stories about him from tales of her child-hood and funny stories, she build him up so big and glorious that I was scared that when I finally meet him, he would think of me as boring or a waste of time compared to him. Upon hearing all of these stories I started to really like him in a romantic sense but it was too weird to label it as love, I never even met the guy. I had been in Clove's house many times before I officially met him, when I was there he was usaully out or in his room never coming out. Our first meeting was exteremly embarrassing.


	3. Tee-Shirt by Birdy

**Sorry it took so long but here it is! This took me way longer than give me love because I'm also working on two others, which I hope will be as good as this one. I'm really proud of this on my word pad it says that it is 9 pages long. Oh My GOD! So I hope you enjoy.**

**Please like, follow and most importantly comment because you do not know how much I appreciate your feed back maybe even suggest songs for another chapter.**

**'Tee-Shirt' by Birdy is the song this story was inspired by.**

* * *

Cato hadley is the man that I have been in love with him since Highschool, I was in year tweleve (11th grade, junior) with him a year a head of me. I moved from Ireland to New York because my family got a big deal, making a collaboration with some big backery there. It was so strange, it was like an other world because in Ireland we wear uniforms, the whole shirt and tie but here you can wear whatever you want. Also I knew no one in this country, no relatives or nothing.

On my first day I meet a girl Clove who turned out to be Cato's step-sister. The luck of the Irish, I guess. Clove and I became best friends scarily fast, we were the most unlikely pair yet we work so incredibly well together. She was an athelete and I was an artist however we both loved reading, the same type of music which is very important in a friendship also it helps that we're both mental. I knew Cato because I heard so many stories about him from tales of her child-hood and funny stories, she build him up so big and glorious that I was scared that when I finally meet him, he would think of me as boring or a waste of time compared to him. Upon hearing all of these stories I started to really like him in a romantic sense but it was too weird to label it as love, I never even met the guy. I had been in Clove's house many times before I officially met him, when I was there he was usaully out or in his room never coming out. Our first meeting was exteremly embarrassing.

Clove and I were watching a movie together along with sweet and salted popcorn, strawberry shoe laces plus cherry coke. We had picked out a movie called The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones, Clove and I already read the book series so we wanted to see the adapation and probably rip the shit out of it. As per usaul we are cracking jokes left and right, we were at the scene where Alec and Magnus first meet at Magnus's party. I was taking a swig off my coke as Clove all of a sudden says,

"That reminds me of you and Cato."

I replyed with a spit-take all over the table not only that but I spill my drink all over myself, staining my shirt and trousers. Clove jumped from her sit exclaiming a, "What the fuck, Dude?"

"W-What are you talking about. . . C-Cato and I? We aren't going out, h-he's not into guys or has even meet me properly or . . . or-"

"Calm your shit Peeta, come on I'll get you some clothes," She takes my - now empty- glass from my hand. "Cato knows who you are, I told him about you on multiple ossaions."

I ask her why, " Cause I talk about you all the time, telling him funny moments we have together."

I nod understandingly but that still does explain her comment about the scene. I open my mouth to ask about it but she talks over me.

" Oh and also he asks about you" She has a big mischievous grin on her face, " The first time he asked about you and to qoute he said, ' You know that cute blond you hang about with, does he have a girlfriend?' I said no because he's gay-" I cut her off.

" You told him that?!" I basicily sream.

Oh my God, Clove why would you say that? When we were in the beginning of our friendship I didn't tell her about me liking guys. However when I finally did she replyed with a 'I know' and shugged it off like it wasn't that big of a deal. I was freaking out to say the least, she explained that she suppected it because I said I was jealous of Magnus and Alec's realitionship from when we started reading The Mortal Instruments. I was a bit thankful yet dissapointed that she figured it out so easily but she reassured me that it wasn't that obvious.

"Yeah. It's not that big a deal, he's bi anyway but back to the story." She continues while leading me you the stairs. "After I told him he smiled, like full on shit-eating grin. He like you, I can tell."

We reach the landing and she opens a door to peek her head though then she beconds be to follow her. I ask her why she is only telling me this now,

" It just popped into my head just now watching the 'malec' eye sex, Oh my gosh! You could be my brother-in-law someday. That would be so cool."

Upon hearing this I get a little dizzy with all this new information coming to me at once, I didn't even recognise the room we just walked into. My eyes scan the room and I still didn't get who's it was until, I saw a whole shelf full of sports or should I say football trophies and cups. I feel my heart stop, I'm standing in Cato's bedroom like where he sleep and dresses. While I'm freaking out in my head Clove is rumaging through a chest of drawers pulling out clothes, I clear my thoart finding my voice,

" Is this Cato's room?" Clove gives me a weird look.

"Well, duh. Who else's, you've been in mine. Now hurry up and strip." She demands.

I choke on my own spit, " What?!

She let out an huge sigh then almost primarily she rippes off clothes, leaving me in my tight briefs.

"What the-"

" I'm going to clean these for you so put those on," She points at the bed where a selection of a pair of grey sweat pants and a baby blue pyjama top lay. " There probably way too big on you but you can just turn them up or something, be right back."

She rushes out of the room leaving me alone with only my underwear on in my crushes room. I run my finger along the clothes thinking ' Cato has worn these.' God I sound like a stalker. I take the trousers from the bed and start to put them on. They can barely stay on my hips they're so big I try fixing them, failing miseribly until I see something I never expected to find; one of my old art projects. Our school had a big sale in the art department not that long ago so it could raise money for cancer research and I had a booth were I did face painting, it was quite fun. I was new in school so I didn't have any other work except for this painting I brought over with me from my old school. I can't believe he bought it, it was of my view from my bedroom at home in Ireland. My house back home was in the countryside surrounded by fields and in the distance a lough connected to a forest. I woke up every morning to the sounds of cattle and sheep, most thought it was a horrible noise to hear in the morning but to me it was a happy wake up call. That painting meant so much to me and he brought it, knowing that makes me fall for him even more. I'm torn away from my fantisy by yelling entering the room.

"Clove, what the fuck are you doing," I turn to see who it is, terrified.

Surprisingly my gaze is welcomed by misty blue eyes owned by the infamous Cato Hadley and I feel my body go numb.

His enraged scowl melted and his voice softed drastically, " in my room."

He looked even grander in person with his golden hair all wet and spiked up, mismerising stare, kissable lips; Oh don't even get me started on his body. He was currently shirtless in nothing but a towel, my eyes move from his tantalizing chest paired with his – I wanna lick- abs right down to his toned legs . I feel like such a pervert until I see him doing the same to me but obviously I didn't have anything to flaunt but he seems to enjoy it by the way he licked his lips. Oh My Fucking God!

" H-hi" I wave a little.

He starts to smile in disbelief, "Uh huh. Peeta, what are you doing in _**my**_ bedroom", he takes a pause, " in nothing but your underwear, it isn't my birthday you know?"

I give him a weird look but then I realise that his sweat pants were so big that they were on the ground showing him my skin tight boxers. I quickly bend down to pick them up pulling them around my waist, tighting them hastily. My face is so hot it would make the sun jealous, I need to think of something to say quick.

" What are you doing in only a towel, huh?"

He lets out a brilliant laugh, " Touche, Mellark. Touche . . . But don't you understand that it's dangerous to be in a teenage boy's bedroom," His frame moving a few steps closer to mine, "all undraped," he quickly becomes within arms distance from my underdressed self. "and", he now leans into my small body, his perfect chest touching mine and whispers into my ear, " risque."

Clove has already warned me that Cato is a heart-breaker of some sorts, a charmer and a flirt but now that I feel his hot breathe on my pale skin, I believe it.

"Cato I-"

He shush me with his finger to my lips, teasing them.

"Don't talk, you have to idea how long I've waited for this moment. Peeta Mellark," he smiles his breathe-taking smile at me and I'm hooked. I return it with my own, when he starts to lean in is when times slows down. My heart rate elavants, blood pumps and mind goes blank all I can think about in this moment was Cato. His scent draws me in, he smells of male shower gel with a hint of cherry; I hope he tastes as good as he smells-

" Hey, Peeta. Sorry I took so long but mum has other clothes" Cato whips his head around quickly giving me a over the should veiw of a very shocked Clove. I reluctantly place my hands on his perfectly sculpted chest and push him away from me. "in . . . the . . .wash, sorry."

I force a smile, "Yeah of course, I can wait."

My ears pick up a growl from Cato. Something like, " I can't."

I feel his strong hand on my shoulders slowly making it's way down towards the small of my back, I resist the urge to turn around and jump his bones right there and then. Oh, how I hate teenage hormones making me like this. But he doesn't stop there his hand is going reaching my butt, groping it with his brutish hand causing me to produce a whimper of pleasure. It's so intense that I completely forget about Clove, all I can think about is him. I slowly turn to face him, when I see him I notice that he's biting painfully down on his bottom lip. To remind him that we have company I gesture to her with my head, Cato sighs.

"Umm. . . What are you guys doing? Please don't have sex in front of me, I don't wanna see my brother buck my best friend." Clove comments.

I am at a lose for words, I open and close my mouth like a gold fish because I can't find the right words but Cato does.

"No, of course not. I'm just helping him,"

" With what? Jerking himself off, I think he's a big enough boy to do that by himself." She laughs at us. God, this is pure torture.

"Clove, please!" I wine, staring at the wooden floor with my back turned to her, still not able to face her.

Cato starts to laugh at our usual bickering, I look up surprised his laugh is so heart warming I want to have it as my ring tone.

" No ," His glaze in down to me now, and I feel his hand which was on my ass move from my back to my front meaning my crotch. I could feel myself losing control ever so slowly, moving over even more but then suddenly his hand gave a hard yank of my trousers. Pulling them up and tightening them perfectly for me.

" He needed help to secure his trousers we don't want him tripping now, do we? "

Clove responds with a 'of course not' and says she'll be waiting down stairs for me so I'd better hurry up. I mumble a 'thank you' as I tug on the shirt I was given, it is really big on me, I was drowning in the smell of him and I didn't want to come up for air. I smile an ever so small smile, when it is fully on, Clove then tugs me along out of the room. Before I reach the door I look back at Cato and seeing his face make my heart both swoon and break at the same time, he had on a lop-sided smile of understanding. I turn my head back to Clove who is talking about sometime I don't even know about, "What?"

" I said I texted your dad and you are staying over tonight, Kay? Kay."

I really didn't care right now my mind was about to explode in to millions of pieces. I nearly kissed Cato, the boy with no face only a name and a story. Oh, but he didn't disappoint he was so beautiful yet scary, he had this glow, this air about him that liked to pull you in like a magnet. It's pretty sad to admit that now I miss him, his face , his voice , his . . . just _HIM! _

When we got back down stairs to continue the movie, after that I really didn't think about Cato. Clove and I just started acting like idiots again, I completely forgot about Cato until,

" God, I would ruin him!", I whine at Kevin Zegers on screen.

Clove and I start laughing then all of a sudden another voice chimes in, "Oh, really?"

We twist ourselves round rapidly, to find Cato leaning on the back of the sofa with a mischievous smirk. I blush vaingloriously as Clove laughs at my embarrassment, just for that I started hitting her chanting that it wasn't funny. We were both literally wiping the tears from our eyes as Clove asked, " So, hey Cato! What are you doing out of your cage?"

" I don't know … for food? Anyway I'm glad I did." Both of their heads turn to me while I wince in pain because of the embarrassment.

" God, why do you have to always be here when I act like a twat." I whine covering my face in Clove's shoulder. I just want to die, the first time I met Cato and I ask like this! He must think I'm an weirdo.

" Aww," I feel something patting my hair now, "Don't worry, you're lucky that you're cute."

I was completely taken back I raise my head to find Cato's back walking away from me and Clove mirroring my astonishment, I couldn't contain the smile on my face. She and I then share a look, then started quietly squealing like schoolgirls when we saw Cato's head whip round we stopped, acting causal. I can feel his eyes on me even as I turn away and redirect my attention to the TV, until Clove asked, " What's cooking good looking?"

I turn my head back too to see his response I'm staving also eating all those sweets makes me really crave something proper to eat. Cato is currently looking through draws to find something, " I'm trying to find the take-away menus, you know where they are Clove?"

" Nope and we don't have any money anyway Cato, remember? We spent it all the other day with Marvel." Clove stated.

Cato reply's with a 'Shit', "What do we do then?"

I asked if they have anything to cook, they said they do so I guess I would have to do it. I heave myself up from the couch towards the kitchen. Clove shouted a thank you while Cato just gives me a weird look when I start rummaging in their kitchen cupboards and fridge. Thankfully I found enough ingredients to make spaghetti, " Do us guys want pasta or actually spaghetti?"

" Spaghetti and pasta!" Clove shouted.

I get started by boiling the water in the kettle then started to make the sauce, I hear a chuckle coming from Cato and I ask, " What?" I don't understand what's so funny, is there something on my face.

He shakes his head lightly, " Nothing it's just nice to see someone actually using the kitchen for once." I stare at him in disbelief, I've never seen my kitchen empty there is always something cooking or baking obviously because I live in a bakery. But it's still weird, I know I don't see Cato and Clove's parents much but they must even be able to make dinner from time to time.

"Really, like never?"

He nodded, " It's pretty sad, our parents are on business a lot. The only time we ever see them is early in the morning or late at night, thankfully the only way we don't starve to death is that they leave us money for take away. I don't even think they would care if we would starve to death," my hand stops chopping and I lift my gaze to his face. My look softens when his eyes meet mine but I'm still angry with his previous statement , " No one would want that ever, don't your dare say that! Please . . . Just don't."

I close my eyes trying to compose myself and stop from crying but God I can feel them sting. My thoughts are cut short by the feeling of arms rapping around my waist making my jump out of my skin. When I turn my head I am welcomed with the sight of Cato's head only the top because while wrapping his arms around me, he also nuzzles his face into the crook of my neck. I don't know what's happening right now but I don't want to question it encase this ends, it's funny I never expected Cato to be a hug or cuddle type of person. I can feel his breath on my skin, his fingers making circles on my stomach, his nose rubbing on the back of my neck it's so comforting I never want it to stop. I've never felt so loved, well I don't know if that's the word but I just don't know what other way to explain it, even though my parents are always there they aren't always there for me.

My dad is a very happy, caring person who always teaches me new cookery or baking tips. He supports me and makes time for me and I love him but my mother is a completely different story she doesn't hate me she just doesn't care really. I'm content with that fact but sometimes I wish she would just say a good job or I'm proud of you or I love you, just once.

How does Cato feel?

Neither he's mum or dad are here ever, they don't even eat proper dinners. Clove said herself that Cato is hardly ever seen, he is usually in his room all the time or out with his friends all day. My train of thought stops when Cato begins to talk again, " Thank you. I could get use to this."

"To what?"

"To you in my kitchen making me dinner," He takes a pause, "also me holding you like this. . . forever."

I take in a massive breathe, who is Cato Hadley? I don't really know who he is, what he's like. He doesn't know who I am anyway aswell, is he just playing with my emotions? And also Cloves thoughts, that must be why she think he likes me he's messing with both of us. So this begs the question, "Cato, do you hate me?"

At this I can feel Cato's face disappear from my neck, at this my heart starts to speed up maybe he does feel that way. What if I can't see Clove anymore because being in the same house as Cato would be too much to handle. Cato's hand then leaves my waist to lift my chin to face him but I can't even look at him now, I'm too scared. All of a sudden something pokes my closed eye, not just once but multiple times when I still refuse to open them. Great, he wants me to watch when he beats me up.

"Stop it."

"I will when you look at me", reluctantly I do; Just looking at him makes me want to cry. His face changes from a smile to very serious in just one second, oh god.

"Why are you asking that? Of course I do -" He's cut off by the door bell ringing and Clove's voice shouting it that it was for him; he sighs heavily before quickly leaving me alone.

My lungs are failing to work right now, I can't breathe. I need Clove, I need air I-I-I nee-d-d. I can't. I can hardly hear anything all I hear is muttering, my legs are losing feeling they're going numb yet I know they are shaking rapidly. My hands are shaking aswell I think I'm having a panic attack, I need Clove she knows what to do, " Clove," even my voice is trembling. " Clove! Help me! "

Now my vision is becoming blurred everything is just rays of colours, I can barely even tell that the figure running and screaming towards me was Clove. My eye lids weigh a ton, each breathe stabs into my lungs, I need my inhaler. I open my mouth again but all that came was smouldered breathe after breathe. The last thing I see before I lose consciousness is three fast moving figures gathering around me then it all goes black.

* * *

"Oh My God! Peeta! Wake up! Please, wake up! Don't just stand there, call an ambulance."

Clove was freaking out and I'm not surprised Peeta just had a full on panic attack, this is all my fault.

"Okay, okay."

Glimmer sheiks, trying to get her phone out of her pocket. This is taking too long Peeta could be dying for all we know, is he even breathing? I'm on the other side of him pressing two fingers to his neck testing it- good he's still breathing.

"Hello? Hi . . . um this boy is unconscious in my boyfriend's kitchen," Did she really need to say that I'm her boyfriend at a time like this especially when I'm worrying about Peeta, "Uh I don't know, what's this kid's name?"

I glare at her, we've shouted his name for about five minutes, " Peeta."

I say through my gritted teeth, " Peeta Mellark, age 16, he lives at the Mellark Bakery, 161 Market street. His parents Virginia and Michelle Mellark both from Northern Ireland, he was born on 1st September, 1998."

At this point Glimmer has put her phone on speaker, the women on the phone asked what his medical history is but I only know about his asthma and inhaler thankfully Clove knew what to do.

"He suffers from social anxiety, he's had it for about 2 years now also regular panic attacks and I think that's it."

She thanks us and says that the ambulance well be here in about 5 to 10 minutes, I can't take it anymore. I can't just sit here and do nothing, I get up on my feet to try and busy myself eventually Clove can't take it either, " Cato for fucks sake, can you stop it please, your not helping! And Glimmer what the hell are you doing here, anyway?", I agree everything went bad when she rung our door bell.

"What? I can't come to see my boyfriend." She states. I can't believe she thinks we are a couple all we do together is make out and stuff, that's it; we have never been on a real date before also I have never once called or asked her to be my girlfriend. Glimmer is a very beautiful girl, funny and smart but we never really had anything we are like ying and yang in a bad way, the only reason I really started our whole friends with benefits thing was because I was bored and just needed some confront also something or in this case someone to project my missed up fillings on to. At the beginning it was fun and I actually considered at a point to maybe ask her out but then I seen him, I didn't really know I had any attraction to the same sex before but after I seen him, I knew that I like me some man meat yet I still wouldn't label myself as gay either because I only ever felt something for him.

* * *

I noticed him on his first day of school, Clove and I were walking through the front doors of the school together when we seen him alone at the front desk signing some papers. I could only see the back of his head until he turned around and I held my breath, he was the most beautiful person I had ever seen and I had seen many. His blonde hair was styled perfectly to complement his cute yet endearing looks, and his outfit suited him perfectly and was down right adorable for his first day at a new school. He was wearing a black bow-tie not a comedic type but a formal one, Clove told me after school that he was a massive fan of Doctor who so that's why he loved bow ties so much. Also a buttoned up jean shirt with light brown sand coloured skinny jeans that went well with his nerdy personality, his hands were also playing with the strap of his shoulder bag. I was so tempted in that moment to go up and kiss him, no greeting, no opening lines, just straight to kissing but unfortunately I get dragged away by the football team before I can even step a foot towards him.

Ever since then I have admired him from a far when he was in the halls with his friends or at the lunch hall, yet over the period that I have observed him I have only ever seen him at his most comfortable at my house with Clove or in the art studio in school. I always love listening to Peeta and Clove's conversations from downstairs when I'm in my room because they teach me so much more about him, I can usually hear them best when I just lay on my bed in complete silence with my eyes closed and just listening. However the most I have ever learned about this mysterious boy is through his art and when he paints, when he paints he is in a world of his own were he can do or express himself in any and all ways possible.

Every brush stork, every colour or line just made me think of Peeta, that's why I just had to buy his painting in the art sale. Everytime I look at it, it's always the same scene I picture of Peeta and I in the future. Waking up side by side after a passionate night of love making, to raise from our bed still completely naked and just look out at this land before us. I would be hugging him from behind as I was today, he would be leaning into me and we would watch the world go by in front of us, it would be perfect. Just thinking of this makes me feel even more of a stalker. But I can't help it he makes me feel like this, like I'm just opening my eyes to the beauty of the world and of him. Now look at him being taken away to the hospital because of me, God damn it!

When I see his motionless body being pulled along on that streaker, I knew when he woke up I would tell him, not everything like the listening to him from my bedroom or any of the other weird stuff but I will tell him my feelings. Clove begged the ambulance driver to like her ride with him thankfully because they wanted to get him to the hospital as quick as possible. I also got to ride with him but Glimmer didn't, thank goodness, I can't look at her face and think of Peeta at the same time. The whole ride I had to keep my eyes close so that I wouldn't start to cry, the only thing that gave me hope was seeing the steam on his mask from his faint breathing. The paramedic was saying all this crap about his heat beat or blood pressure, then he asked if we knew what triggered this panic attack.

At this Clove and I exchanged a knowing look, "I have no idea, he was acting normal next thing we know he was in the floor."

He nodded in understanding as we're about to stop, everything after that was a blur of running legs, the clatter of shoes, the shouting of horsed voices and the beeping of a heart monitor.

* * *

In and out, its pretty sad that I have to concentrate on something that comes naturally and you shouldn't even have to think about in your life but that's all I can do now. Everything is black until my eyes flutter open and the light blinds me, where I'm I? My eyes scan the strange room and I realize that it's a hospital room, Oh God, I had another panic attack. I groan just at the thought Cato and Clove seeing me at like a spaz, especially Cato. With my brain going on overdrive I never even noticed the thing enclosing my right hand with so much force, as I turn my head my eyes widen. It was Cato, sleeping with his head laying on my bed and I think he was drooling a bit too. I couldn't believe he's here also that even when drooling he looks amazingly beautiful. But what about what happened before I black out, he said he hated me, he's still playing with me. He's persistent, I'll give him credit however that doesn't change anything I just can't right now even holding his hand makes my heart beat go crazy, in a good and bad way.

I try to pull my hand out as gently as I can so's not to wake him, I can't deal with him right now he'll ask questions. My hand kept on jerking up but wouldn't go up, I tried again and again and it wouldn't budge one bit, _he_ wouldn't let go.

" Stop it"

I shriek at his sudden outburst his grip also tighten around my hand, I try even harder to get out of his grip but every time I tugged, he tightened. I kept trying until he got his other hand to pin my arms down to the mattress.

" Stop it ", he growled at me as his head whipped up; his gaze meeting mine, "please."

The tone of his voice made it hard to say to no so I nodded and loosened my arm trying to relax but with him being here after what happened, I can't help but be tense. Also by looking at him, he feels the same; his gaze is fixed to the bed refusing to meet mine.

" I'm sorry ", the words tumble out of my mouth before I could even stop myself but they're so true, they hurt, " I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, it wasn't your fault, it was mine. I just overrate a lot."

He looks at me in disbelief opening and closing his mouth, looking like he was trying to find the right words to say but before he can think of something to say; I say it for him.

" I now why you're probably here for Clove, why would you want to be with someone like me?", My eyes start to tear up, " I know you hate me, I hate me too," I can feel my voice crack with every word, " God. I'm such a pussy. How could I ever think that you might like me? You played me like an trumpet."

Now Cato looks completely confused, "What are you talking about?", he questions me. " Hating you? Playing you." He stops to think then it looks like he finally gets it, " Oh no, Peeta. I wasn't saying what you think I was saying."

Okay now I'm confused. I wipe my eyes, " What?"

"I wasn't finished before, I was going to say", He clears his throat, " Um . . . I, No! Wait! Let me start again."

I interrupt him, "You call that starting, you haven't said anything yet."

He pouts angrily at me then I guess he tries to start again, he stares at me with those stupid blue eyes and that mouth of his, making me hate how I feel for him. How can he do this to me after everything he did? The pain I've felt, the tears I have shed. Is he really worth all of this?

" Peeta Mellark," He free hand cups and strokes my cheek, " I do not hate you. I far from hating you yet I'm not at the stage of loving though but I know that I could, NO! Correction I can. Peeta I remember seeing you for the first time on your first day of school, looking adorable,"

No, he couldn't have, " and ever since that day I've been smitten for you. It's funny how I've never even spoke to you yet I know I how feel about you, how long has it been since then about half a year? If I'd have it my way we would have been dating and saying 'I love you' already." He lets out a breathe he has supposedly been holding in and starts again but this time with a truly heartwarming smile,

" I like you, Peeta Mellark. I really, really, truly like you."

Then he waits for my response with worried eyes, Okay I can do this just three little words no big deal right. Breathe in, breathe out, Okay here I go,

" I like you."

I smile in awe of my own words alongside Cato, " I like you too Cato Hadley. I really, really like you, I always have and I think that I always will and don't worry I've always felt the same way funnily enough", I laugh, " You have no idea how amazing it is to say it out load after so long."

He nods in agreement, laughing with me then all of a sudden he attacks me with a hug, he holds me the way I've always wanted to be held with care and just the pure, selfish need of closeness. I commented saying that I never thought that he would be such a big hugger, he replied with a lighthearted, 'Shut up'. All I could think about was Cato's body mangled with mine also how I never wanted it to end.

" Peeta?"

"Hmmm?"

" Can I kiss you?"

I pull back from utter shock of his words, looking at him I could tell he was sincere also that he was extremely embarrassed maybe a little bit nervous.

" I- I've never kissed anyone before. I don't think I'll be very good", I state shyly.

He lets out a breathy laugh, " Don't worry, I'll love it anyway if it's coming from you," I blush and bow my head. Oh my God. Then I feel him lift my face to meet his, " And I always wished I would be the one to steal your first kiss."

I scrunch up my nose in disgust, " Ur, don't use that word. _Steal_, it sounds so wrong and just weird."

Cato laughs at my reaction and asks what word he should use then, " Graciously received because I'm giving it to you wholeheartedly. Oh! Also answering your first question . . . yes! A hundred times, Yes!"

We share a loving smile as we share our first kiss in that hospital bed, him with his bed head and a bit of his own drool still on his chin and me, giving him my first kiss still wearing the Tee- shirt he and I now both have slept in. (Even to this day I keep that Tee-shirt for special occasions.)


	4. Trailer-Thinking Out Load by Ed Sheern

**Sorry again it took so long but here it is! I have Christmas tests happening at the moment and they are a pretty BIG deal so I had to concentrate on schoolwork but I'm writing in everyway I can. I have been writing this chapter in a small notebook I have every chance I get in school and it still isn't finished. But don't worry I'm still writing another Chapter on my phone about another song and also a new Chapter of Sanity is overrated on my laptop. **

**Anyway here is a teaser for the story like last time, I want to make this a thing now. Is it working? Enjoy!**

**Please like, follow and most importantly comment because you do not know how much I appreciate your feed back maybe even suggest songs for another chapter.**

**'Thinking out load' by Ed Sheern is the song this story was inspired by.**

* * *

At the beginning of the summer, I would have never in my wildest dreams think that it was going to be as life changing as it was. I was 18 when it happened, my best friend Clove and I were invited to saty in our other best friends Glimmer's cousins' house.

His name was Finnick Odair, he owns a massive chain of water sports shop's worldwide, he is also a world champion surfier and fisherman. His chain or should I say mansion was overwhelmingly grand, it looked as if it was build for Presidein, the Lord of the Seas, himself. With marble columns holding up his second story balcony, the building was nearly completely covered in crystal glass windows reaching from the floor to the cling, the porch was decorated with a fancy tableset. The front door was crafted with fine white mahogany but that was only the outside of the house, the inside was just as grand with an open living room/kitchen/dining room; all of the furniture inside was designer.

Just looking and standing outside it made me feel poor in comparison, " WOOW!"

Clove and I say in unision, Glimmer was just standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, nodding in approval, " This'll do nicely."

As we walk up through the porch to knock the door, even before I touch the door with my knuckles, it swings open. We're greeted with the face of a man who I assume was Finnick Odair himself, he was surprisingly exactly how I pictured him. He had bronze coloured hair with sun-kissed skin also Finnick was dressed in a crisp white shirt buttoned up three quarters of the way up, showing some chest.

He pushes straight passed Clove and I and goes to Glimmer giving her a huge hug, " Hey! Glimmer, my love. I'm so happy to see you!"

Finnick releases her eventually then turning to us still with a wode smile on his face, he asks Glimmer who we are.

" These are my besties, Cato and Clove. You said I could bring them along so I did."

Finnick introduces himself with a hand shake, while asking if we were hungry, " I'm hosting a massive BBQ for everyone on the beach. It's kinda an a big thing, it's an open invite."

I was straving and I didn't even know what time it is, but we have driven all day none stop also the sun was about to set soon. Finnick told us to go upsatirs to unpack then go and help him with the BBQ. The bedromm was as amazing and clean as a hotel room yet still felt cozy, personally I don't like to put my clothes into a strangers drawers or anyone's except my own so all I did was chuck my suitcase on the floor because the faster I am to help the faster I get fed. Finnick was there on the beach as I cam back down, alot of people were already gathered around helping and bringing stuff like food and drink to him for the party.

I asked him why they were doing that, " I do this every year as a big party. I enjoy doing this it makes people happy so it makes me happy."

He also explains how he travels all over the palce and can't even settle down to catch his breathe most of the time. So this place here is the only real homes he has, even though he has many houses all around the world. We talk alot more while we work on stting up, with all the extra help we recieved from everyone we were done in no time. Eventually Glimmer and Clove came down only when we started up the grill, I teased Clove because it was very obvious that she was dressed up with the addition of make-up to impress a certain someone.

"Quiet you!", She shouted at me.

" What? It's the truth. Do you even know that he's here or even coming?"

" He is cause I invited him", Glimmered chimmed in.

The person we were talking about was Chris, a guy who Clove has been heart eyes over for about a year now. He went to the same football club as her they have been good friends ever since the first day, the first day was also the day she fell for him; hard. We all thought it was just a passing fancy but still til this day she's kept her feeling a secret, we can all tell that it's hard for her yet thankfully no one has ever seen or heard of him dating or having a girlfriend; also I have a hunch that her feeling aren;t unrequited.

"Why did you say to him? EVERY WORD.", Clove demanded.

" He asked if you were coming and I said yes, then he asked for an invitation, I think he's bring some of his friends."

" Let's just get this grill on. Come' on," I gently grab Clove's shoulders, guiding her towards the large group of people. As the night went on the party starts getting better and better, people were singing, dancing, laughing and enjoying the BBQ. There was alot of interesting and attractive women crowding aroung Finnick, growing larger in size by the second, I tired to help him but when I did I was welcomed with hisses. Freaking hisses! So I see Chris and a petitegirl with long brunitte hair, she was dressed in a long flowing dress which reminded me of a water fall. Also ontop of her head was a crown of flowers filled with a base of daisies with a few wild flowerssticking out it made her outfit even more pretty.

"Hey guys!"Chris greeted us.

I didn't even notice Glimmer and Clove beside me until I heard them reply," Hi" and " Hey Chris", Clove says flirtaully. I cover my mouth trying not to laugh.

" What are you doing here?"

" My cousin Annie invited me, she lives right next to the beach there," he turns and points in the direction of a little cottage covered in veins and dotts of colour which I assume are flowers. It is very cozy and cute also looking at her now I'm not surprised.

" Hello", Annie says with a little wave.

We all greet her with smiles and waves, she also smiles to us in return. I hear a loud choir of groans coming from behind, I quickly look over my shoulder to see what happened. Finnick has now broke away from his crowd og fangirls, now coming towards us and slowly starts to smile. I look back towards Annie, who nows mirrors his smile with a bright blush on her cheeks. My head snaps back and forth between them and relisation starts to set in. When Finnick joins are group his eyes never leaves hers. " Hi Annie," he greets shyly.

I was abit surprised by his tone of voice, I've only met him today but I can tell that he is extremily confidence. So seeing him like this is quite funny, cute even; I can even see his face turn red in embarrassment.

"Hello Fin", Annie's smile widens when she says his nickname, so does Finnick's they both seem really akward yet so comfrontible at the same time. We all stood there inn uncomfortible silence thankfully Glimmer breaks the ice, " Well, why don't we get you guys a drink."

Glimmer then quilded them towards the middle of the party were they kept the beer and drinks. Even when they were gone Finnick looked longly at Annie's back, I patted him on the back then asked if he wanted to walk about and he noddded in agreement. As we started walking I asked him about Annie.

He then began to smile again, "She's amazing isn't she?"


	5. Thinking Out Load by Ed Sheern

**Yeyyyyyy! All my tests are done, Thank God and now Thinking out load is done to. Some of the lyrics sound kinda weird but I like them. **

**I hope you guys enjoy. **

**Please send some feed back, follow, favourite and Please comment!**

**'Thinking out load' by Ed Sheern is the song this story was inspired by.**

* * *

At the beginning of the summer, I would have never in my wildest dreams think that it was going to be as life changing as it was. I was 18 when it happened, my best friend Clove and I were invited to stay in our other best friends Glimmer's cousins' house. His name was Finnick Odair, he owns a massive chain of water sports shop's worldwide, he is also a world champion surfer and fisherman. His chain or should I say mansion was overwhelmingly grand, it looked as if it was build for the Lord of the Seas, himself. With marble columns holding up his second story balcony, the building was nearly completely covered in crystal glass windows reaching from the floor to the cling, the porch was decorated with a fancy table set. The front door was crafted with fine white mahogany but that was only the outside of the house, the inside was just as grand with an open living room/kitchen/dining room; all of the furniture inside was designer.

Just looking and standing outside it made me feel poor in comparison, " WOOW!" Clove and I say in unison, Glimmer was just standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, nodding in approval, " This'll do nicely."

As we walk up through the porch to knock the door, even before I touch the door with my knuckles, it swings open. We're greeted with the face of a man who I assume was Finnick Odair himself, he was surprisingly exactly how I pictured him. He had bronze coloured hair with sun-kissed skin also Finnick was dressed in a crisp white shirt buttoned up three quarters of the way up, showing some chest. He pushes straight passed Clove and I and goes to Glimmer giving her a huge hug, " Hey! Glimmer, my love. I'm so happy to see you!"

He releases her eventually then turning to us still with a wide smile on his face, he asks Glimmer who we are.

" These are my besties, Cato and Clove. You said I could bring them along so I did." Finnick introduces himself with a hand shake, while asking if we were hungry, " I'm hosting a massive BBQ for everyone on the beach. It's kinda an a big thing, it's an open invite."

I was starving and I didn't even know what time it is, but we have driven all day none stop also the sun was about to set soon. Finnick told us to go upstairs to unpack then go and help him with the BBQ. The bedroom was as amazing and clean as a hotel room yet still felt cozy, personally I don't like to put my clothes into a strangers drawers or anyone's except my own so all I did was chuck my suitcase on the floor because the faster I am to help the faster I get fed. Finnick was there on the beach as I cam back down, alot of people were already gathered around helping and bringing stuff like food and drink to him for the party.

I asked him why they were doing that, " I do this every year as a big party. I enjoy doing this it makes people happy so it makes me happy."

He also explains how he travels all over the place and can't even settle down to catch his breathe most of the time. So this place here is the only real homes he has, even though he has many houses all around the world. We talk alot more while we work on setting up, with all the extra help we received from everyone we were done in no time. Eventually Glimmer and Clove came down only when we started up the grill, I teased Clove because it was very obvious that she was dressed up with the addition of make-up to impress a certain someone.

"Quiet you!", She shouted at me.

" What? It's the truth. Do you even know that he's here or even coming?"

" He is cause I invited him", Glimmered chimed in.

The person we were talking about was Chris, a guy who Clove has been heart eyes over for about a year now. He went to the same football club as her they have been good friends ever since the first day, the first day was also the day she fell for him; hard. We all thought it was just a passing fancy but still til this day she's kept her feeling a secret, we can all tell that it's hard for her yet thankfully no one has ever seen or heard of him dating or having a girlfriend; also I have a hunch that her feeling aren't unrequited.

"Why did you say to him? EVERY WORD.", Clove demanded.

" He asked if you were coming and I said yes, then he asked for an invitation, I think he's bring some of his friends."

" Let's just get this grill on. Come' on," I gently grab Clove's shoulders, guiding her towards the large group of people. As the night went on the party starts getting better and better, people were singing, dancing, laughing and enjoying the BBQ. There was alot of interesting and attractive women crowding around Finnick, growing larger in size by the second, I tired to help him but when I did I was welcomed with hisses. Freaking hisses! So I see Chris and a petite girl with long brunette hair, she was dressed in a long flowing dress which reminded me of a water fall. Also on top of her head was a crown of flowers filled with a base of daisies with a few wild flowers sticking out it made her outfit even more breathtaking.

"Hey guys!"Chris greeted us.

I didn't even notice Glimmer and Clove beside me until I heard them reply," Hi" and " Hey Chris", Clove says flirtatiously. I cover my mouth trying not to laugh," What are you doing here?"

" My cousin Annie invited me, she lives right next to the beach there," he turns and points in the direction of a little cottage covered in veins and dots of colour which I assume are flowers. It is very cozy and cute also looking at her now I'm not surprised.

" Hello", Annie says with a little wave.

We all greet her with smiles and waves, she also smiles to us in return. I hear a loud choir of groans coming from behind, I quickly look over my shoulder to see what happened. Finnick has now broke away from his crowd of fangirls, now coming towards us and slowly starts to smile. I look back towards Annie, who now's mirrors his smile with a bright blush on her cheeks. My head snaps back and forth between them and realization starts to set in. When Finnick joins are group his eyes never leaves hers.

" Hi Annie," he greets shyly.

I was a bit surprised by his tone of voice, I've only met him today but I can tell that he is extremely confidence. So seeing him like this is quite funny, cute even; I can even see his face turn red in embarrassment.

"Hello Fin", Annie's smile widens when she says his nickname, so does Finnick's they both seem really awkward yet so comfortable at the same time. We all stood there inn uncomfortable silence thankfully Glimmer breaks the ice, " Well, why don't we get you guys a drink."

Glimmer then guided them towards the middle of the party were they kept the beer and drinks. Even when they were gone Finnick looked longly at Annie's back, I patted him on the back then asked if he wanted to walk about and he noddded in agreement. As we started walking I asked him about Annie.

He then began to smile again, "She's amazing isn't she?" I nodded, " Annie has always lived here I met her about a year ago just when I moved in. She actually helped me move in with Chris, you know all these flowers I have?"

I nod again it is quite surprising that they're still alive because flowers like lilies and stuff don't really grow here also that he has flowers at all. " Annie gave me them as a house-warming gift. Then it sorta became a tradition that every time I came back to the house she would always give me a new one. It's weird, some people it would be annoying but she always gives them to me in the cutest way by putting them on my doorstep with a little message put on it saying welcome back. They always have a adorable little emogji drawn on it by her." The story is sounding very sickly sweet but sweet none the less, I don't ask any questions I just let him talk on.

" Annie is just so . . . So _Annie! _She's so beautiful and smart and full of light. It hurts sometimes looking at her when she's on her own, when she thinks no one can see her; she isn't always happy."

I ask why and he just shrugged his shoulders, " I don't know but I wish I did and could help. It's like they say, 'you don't know what happens behind closed doors', but sometimes I just want to rip her door open and . . . and just hold her or something?" Finnick tried to explain.

"Ya' know?"

I shake my head, "No. Not really I've never had anyone to feel that way about." I've never really gotten close to people in a romantic sense, I've just never seen the need to be, I think it's a bit of a waste of time. I'm already happy as it is and I don't have to deal with any emotional crap. Sometimes I feel like I'm just emotionally detached when it come to love, Finnick just nods at my statement.

"I felt like that too, because of my work I'm always moving, always changing aswell but with Annie everything stands still. I actually get to stop and catch my breath, to smell the roses. I never thought that could happen but then I met her."

" But don't worry, my point is that people fall in love in mysterious ways. Maybe just a touch of a hand. Finding the 'one' is surprisingly easy and unexpected."

Wording it like that really makes me believe more in the hope that I'll find someone, someday. I agreed esthetically, we talked more until I spotted something or someone up ahead sitting on it's own. I asked Finnick who squinted towards it and said, " I think that's Peeta?"

"Who?"

" Peeta Mellark, he's a friend of Annie's. I've met him a couple of times."

Now I'm interested I start to pick up the pace and I also start seeing him more clearly now, however I couldn't make his face out. He's wearing sandy coloured khaki three quarter lengths with a sky blue polo shirt. He also has shaggy blonde hair which was being highlighted by the sunset. By the looks of him I can see that he is drawing in a sketch pad.

Finnick then snapped me out of my train of thoughts by shouting, " Hey Peeta!" Peeta's head snaps up, he just looks scared the confused then recognizing who it was, he smiles.

His smile lands on me fading, now he just looks shocked and in awe, then gulps loudly, " Who's this?" I hold out my hand, " Cato. Cato Hadley." I smirk at him.

He mummers a surprised 'Oh yeah' while scrambling to get up, taking my hand. When he does both our breathes hitch together at the same time. It was like getting shocked with a thousand volts of electricity, but it wasn't painful it was tingly and a wanted feeling; I never wanted to let go. The look on Peeta's face told me he felt the same, we only thought to let go when we heard Finnick coughed behind us. Both of our hands fell numb by our sides.

"Sorry to interrupt but the sun's going down and I sorta need to be at my own party," Finnick stated.

"Yeah of course we can go back now if you want?" I could tell he was going to protest until Peeta spoke up," Can I come?"

" Yeah that would be awesome. Yeah! Course! I- We would love that, you really want to come? Well I mean of course you do, you asked but-"

"Yes!I want to," He laughs at me. It was a wonderful sound, it made me smile.

"You know," He says gathering his things.

"Looking at you now I never thought you would be babbling type. Can't judge a book by it's cover, right?"

I start to laugh with him while Finnick commented saying something like, ' I bet you were too distracted by his sexy cover to even guess.' Peeta was at a lose of words and his face was bright red. He whined playfully at him to shut up, I couldn't stop laughing at their little fight; it was adorable. Peeta was adorable. I listen to every word he says, every word which is formed by his perfect pink lips. He was currently explaining why he was all the way out here, " Oh, um it was just the best view of the sunset."

" I love the sunset. I love the way that the sky turns pink and orange and red, just so, so . . ." " Beautiful"

I turn to him seeing him gave me such a warm and gently smile of understanding. I nod at him, agreeing. His gaze makes my whole entire body go all tingly and the butterflies in my stomach were going crazy and wouldn't shut the frick up or stay still. I've never felt like this before, his stare made me want to run away or hide; It makes me so nervous and so self-conscious. Yet I don't want it to stop, his look made me feel special like I was the only thing in his world, Oh and how I wish it was true.

Peeta's face turned into a look of understanding to a shy, nervous smile, "You're pretty amazing." I took in a sharp intake of breathe because my heart stopped at his words.

" No, I'm not. Not at all. I'm a brute, not many people like me, my friends love me but they think I'm some type of a-sexual-"

" Are you?" Peeta asked panicking.

" No! No! Oh God no! I just never really found anyone I like before, in a romantic way anyway. I never really seen the point also I'm a bit of an old time romantic, so I'm too much trouble anyway. I would rather be happy with my friends than upset with a partner."

" Finally someone who understands!" Peeta shouted then apologized. " Sorry, it's just I feel the same way. For example: I want my first kiss to be perfect."

I smile at him, that would be nice. Embarrassing I have never had my first kiss because if I kiss someone then they may get attached, then they would never leave me alone. So I really didn't want to kiss anyone to go through that, I may act cocking and a bit of a dick but that's only so they hate me. But somehow with Peeta as hard as I try I can't put on the brute Cato act, those baby blue eyes look deep into my soul, seeing the real me and brings him to the surface.

He continues, " The same for my first time, I want it to be with someone I love and I want to make love not just 'fuck or ' shag' or whatever. I want the person I love to be the only one in my whole life who sees that side of me and loves it aswell." Then he stops abruptly.

" Sorry, again. I'm getting into way too much detail, aren't I?" He apologies with his cheeks turning neon red.

I shake my head rapidly denying his statement, " No I totally agree with you, I feel the same."

We laughs together and talk on and on the entire way back to the party; it felt like it took only a second. I went straight to the water cooler to get us a beer I never even noticed he was following until he spoke suddenly scaring the crap out of me, "Jesus!"

" Sorry. I just going to ask if you could get me something non-alcoholic." I gave him a weird look, " I don't drink." I search through the water cooler and found some Jones, bubblegum flavor when I passed it to him. I asked why he didn't drink; he looked ashamed.

" My mum drinks alot I can't even remember a time when she didn't have a drink in her hand. So it kinda ruined the joys of drinking beer or wine."

That's understandable I hardly ever see my parents drink only sometimes when it's late maybe by the fire discussing their day.

" Also I just don't see the point, you get drank. Wake up, forget the whole thing and then get a massive hangover. I mean tonight has been amazing because I met you why would I want to forget that."

His words become quieter with every word since he mentioned me, I'm so glad I have good hearing because I would hate to have missed his words.

" I agree you have made my night pretty amazing too," I swap my beer to a Jones as well," And it's getting better with each passing second."

I smile at his flaming face, bright red. We went to sit up on a big cluster of boulders and rocks so we were close enough to the party to still be included yet far away enough to hear and be by ourselves. We talk about anything and everything under the sun while the moon raises higher. As we talk our bodies get closer and closer without even noticing, well, I noticed but only when our shoulders met; funnily enough I think it was Peeta who kept creeping closer. The music had become slower I softly hum along, " This has been just the greatest day."

Peeta agreed, " Cato?"

" Yeah."

" Do you believe that people fall in love in mysterious ways?"

I look at him strangely, " That's just what Finnick said to me earlier when he was talking about Annie."

" Yeah but do you believe it." He looks at me seriously while asking me that question.

I didn't really think about it but looking at Peeta, I'm finally opening my eyes. I look straight into his beautiful blue orbs and say, " I think I'm starting to."

Peeta's face breaks from his serious look into a large, wide smile. And we just stare at each other it felt like a lifetime before Peeta snapped his head towards the crowd. He looked like he was struck with a incredible idea, he springs up onto his feet. Then leaped from our stop on the rocks landing on the sand, then turning towards me offering me his hand.

" Dance with me."

He stated it rather than asked so who am I to deny him. I make my way towards him, trying not to seem to excited, " I'm not really that good at this, so I apologies in advance."

I smoothly give him my hand, Peeta pulls me towards him and I was taken back by his strength. He intertwines our fingers together by doing this we both stare into each others in awe of this new experience. My hand feels like it belongs in his . . . forever.

" Don't worry," Peeta reassures me. " It's new to me too. Now being with you, I'm experiencing many new things."

Even though Peeta sounded very confident, he didn't look it even with my attention souly on his magical eyes and words. I could still notice the blush on his cheeks, it was incredibly endearing. Before I know Peeta guided my free hand to his waist making my breathe hick. By his appearance it was easy to see that he was quite a small guy, not like midget small, just a little shorter than average; Standing so close to him I can notice things that I wouldn't before. I can see that the top of his head reached just under my chin. His hips are slim and so perfect, I trace my thumb over his skin that was peaking out from under his shirt. It felt like how imagined clouds would feel like, so soft, pale and addictive I want to never let go.

"Thank you."

Peeta looked both shocked and confused, " For what I didn't do anything?"

" But you did, meeting you has been the greatest thing that has ever happened to me."

Peeta was still looking at me in shock but now his confusion has changed into a grateful smile his eyes also start to water.

" My whole life I've never understand stuff like love or attention to other people but I know I would want it. I was perfectly content with the fact I fact I would live and die alone."

" No! You won't don't you dare think that! You would be the perfect boyfriend or husband. You're smart, funny, so incredibly beautiful." His eyes are burning into mine as he says those words to me, I notice the his grip on me has tighten on my body. I was really taken back at his embarrass, he buries his head in my chest , I was so taken back that I couldn't even laugh at his cuteness .

He continues, " You listen to everything even if it's totally gross or embarrassing. You see beautiful in things that ours overlook or find ugly. You don't judge people or sleep around even though you are incredibly sexy-"

Now I laugh at that one and Peeta laughs with me, " What?", asks.

"It's true. . . all of it is true." My heart feels like it's going to burst, my mind has turned to mush all I can concentrate on is him. This one of a kind boy who makes me see and feel things I could never even imagine I would experience. It's strangle that he can find all three qualities in me but he can't see his.

" You're perfect" he lifts his head to try to see if I am lying.

" I mean it." I look him dead in the eyes while confirming my statement.

" You are beautiful inside and out, you are so filled with light, colour and energy. I look at you and I release that I don't want to let you go. I don't really know how I feel about you but I know that I care about you alot more than just a friend. I mean never in my life would I want to kiss one of my friends."

As I say those words I can tell that Peeta is slowly but surly getting closer to me. He is so close our noses touch and rub against each other, so close that our breathes become mangled together. Peeta's arms trace every inch of my body from the waist up before he rapes it around my neck. Rubbing the skin there ever so softly. We stay like this for a while just enjoying this new fond closeness while still swaying to the music until I blurts out.

"God, Peeta just kiss me."

He didn't even argue, his lips smashed into mine in a way that was both hot and sexy yet sweet and loving. I never wanted this moment to end, it felt like my brain has finally turned on like a window's computer starting up. Peeta's lips are everything I hoped for and more. So soft, so sweet and addictive; Kissing him now, I feel like I've died and gone to heaven. Unfortunately humans need oxygen so we break apart but we don't dare move an inch apart. Peeta's face is flushed with his lips ruby red from our kiss. ' If he looks like that, then what do I look like.'

After his breathing straighten out, he beginnings to smile a wide kinda grin, " That was . . ."

" Hot."

He shakes his head.

" Sexy." I ask wiggling my eyebrows and he just laughs, while shaking his head again. I was about to take another guess until he give me a peak on the lips to shut me up.

" It was perfect."

I agree saying my own little 'yes' with a kiss. Peeta gave a soothing humm, in satisfaction. When I pull back, we both fall into comfortable silence. The crowd still just a blur to us, in our world right now there was only him and I. He then suggests we lay down because we have been dancing for quite sometime without even knowing it.

We lay down, Peeta's head on my chest right above my heart and my arm rapped tightly around his waist, keeping him close. Our comfortable silence is kept until I hear Peeta give our a breathy laugh, I look down at him but all I can see is his wheat coloured hair. I question him, " What?"

I feel his head moving from side to side on my chest. He mummers, " Nothing."

" Aw come on', please."

Peeta props himself on my chest, his hands resting under his chin, so he can look at me properly, " It's just I have imagined my first kiss a million times, but I never thought it would be as perfect as that. I mean you took me into your loving arms and kissed me under the light of a thousand stars. Now I have my head of your beating heart." His face gives off a dopey smile and I can tell that he's thoughts are drifting off.

I nudged him with my forehead. Smiling at him, " Thinking out load, are we?"

" Yeah, I guess I am." He smiles, shamefully.

" While on the subject of thinking out load, what happens next?" I don't even need to ask what he means because I already knew what he was asking, I've been asking myself the same question: What happens when I leave? When this is over, are we just suppose to walk away? From this. What we have, what could be something utterly life changing; which it has been.

I stock his hair gently while trying to find the right words to say, Peeta explained earlier that he lived in the apartment above Mellark bakery in town so he wasn't the problem; I was the problem. This was my last summer here before I went off to collage in Florida with Clove, I was kind of excited to go and try all the new experiences it had to offer but looking at this mesmerizing blond boy with the irreplaceable blue eyes; I don't wanna go. The feeling of excitement has now mutated into dread, " I don't know."

" Does anyone these days." he says sadly.

Silence grows between us until Peeta's face is graced with a big smile, " It doesn't matter anyway, it's in the future. Imaging the future is a kind of nostalgia."

" That makes no sense."

" It does! It's simple."

Then Peeta goes off on a rant about how amazing and breathtakingly true that quote from some book ' Looking For Alaska' by John Green is. It was so cute and endearing, how passionate he is about these stories, characters and relationships. Thankfully our previous subject was never brought up again, we just spent the rest of our night, talking, laughing and kissing.

We were both pretty reluctant to move but we had too because the temperature had dropped a few degrees and was getting colder. I was giving Peeta a piggy back ride back because he kept pestering me about it with his annoyingly adorable, beautiful face and puppy dog eyes. Which I feel will bring me alot of bother in the future.

On my way to the house I met Finnick and Annie walking, hand in hand, along the shoreline.

"Hey, you two."

They both turn to me, thankfully they weren't annoyed by my interruption on there little moment. "Hey Cato, looks like you tired him out. What were you two up too, anyway? We hardly seen you two all night."

" Nothing much really." I give him a hinting smile.

I ask, putting my gaze on there hands intertwined. " What's going on here?"

"I finally maned up." He turned his eyes to Annie. "I finally told her how I feel, I love you."

Annie looked like she was about to cry with tears of joy, not sadness. " I love you too, Fin."

They shares a brief yet sweet kiss before they turned to me again. Annie spoke first breaking the silence, "Thank you."

" For what?"

"Meeting Peeta," She reached over; Fixing his hair.

"Peeta is good at meeting new people and talking but he was never good with relationships because he is quite an . . . an old time romantic of sorts. He has very high standards, he wants someone to love him and only him, not just use him. He wants something real. And because of this people thing he's just a tease or stuck up but you didn't did you?"

I shook my head, " Thought so. He really like you,I can tell. He is a very . . . troubled person but you can never tell because he hides behind smiles. But tonight with you is one of the first times I have ever seen him truly smile. So, Thank you."

I nod in understanding, "Thanks but from the moment I met him, I knew he was special. I want ot treat him like that and I want him to know it, feel it."

When I was saying this I felt Peeta's grip on me tighten, snugging closer to me; I couldn't help but smile. We arrived at the house not long after Annie and I's discussion, she unlocked the front door for me so I could put Peeta to bed. While Finnick and Annie saying their goodbye's I was struggling to open his bedroom door, Annie told me it was the third door on the right, opening the door handle with my elbow and gently kicking it open. Even in the dim moon light that was linking through his double balcony glass door, I could tell this was Peeta's room.

The walls were covered with different patterns of swirls and anint symbols. The memorials were splashed on the walls showing forests, wild flowers and animals. Shelves were packed with books of all shapes and sizes with little statues and photo frames placed in the crooks in between. His bed was king sized, neatly made aswell, I set him down gently as not to wake him he presumes but I know the truth.

" You can stop faking now, I know you're awake."

He cracked an eye open at my statement, his face breaking out into a lazily grin, "For how long?"

" The whole time."

We share a short laugh as Peeta starts to sit up on his bed. When he's fully up his laughter fades, now giving me a nervous vibe from him. His eyes are locked onto his hands, which are fiddling with the hem of his shirt determinedly on his lap. His shoulders slumped head down, quiet.

" Did you mean it?"

I give him a weird look, " When?"

" When I pretended to be asleep. When you were talking to Annie . . . you said I was special. Did you mean it or was it just for her?"

I kissed him. That's all I could do, just kiss. I couldn't tell him in words or he wouldn't believe me and he'd try to deny it. I knew even if I did decide to tell him no words in the whole English language could even sum up to how special he was. I mean, for God's sake! I only met him today and now I can't even remember what it felt like to be without him. God, I can never get enough of kissing him. His lips are so soft and delicious against mine.

Breaking our kisses is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. We are both breathless, red faced and inn totally bliss.

" Does that answer your question?"

" No, but I can deal with that."

Suddenly Peeta grabs my hand, placing it on his ,surprising hard, chest.

Over his heart, " I like you. I really, really like you. Cato Hadley."

Those words make my heart rate speed up and my brain slow down. My palm can feel his heart beat too, beating as rapidly as my own, " I like you too, Peeta Mellark."

Before I even knew what was happening, he jumped on top of me, arms thrown around my neck, his lips crashing into mine. I chuckle against his sweet, sweet lips at his cuteness and bold leap. For the rest of the night before we finally fall asleep we just kiss and touch each other tenderly. Our bodies were laced together, you didn't know where he stopped and I begun. Arms wrapped around my torso tightly, mine on his waist, legs tangled like veins. Peeta's head on my beating heart.

* * *

A few years later, when Peeta and I our happily married, not yet with kids. Bundled together under a large blanket, staring up at the stars again; like we do every time they are out. His head on his favorite part of me, my heart. Do I ever think back to the day that we first meet, all those years ago.

" Maybe we found love right were we are." I whisper barely.

Peeta lifts his head only a few inches to look into my eyes, " What did you say, honey?"

I shake my head gently, " Nothing. Just thinking out load."

He smiles, that irreplaceable smile at me as he pushes himself up to give me a passionate peak on the lips. " Hey, I thought that was my thing."

" Our thing."


End file.
